Tzolkin is a time division which contains criteria for planning time. Such a timely rhythm originating from the Maya philosophy is known in science, however, does not find any application. The present day calendar is based on a quantitative division into centuries, years, months, weeks, days, minutes, and seconds. Tzolkin includes qualitative criteria for planning time.
Tzolkin is a component of the Maya calendar. In their calendar systems the Mayas, who are known as experts in astronomy, mathematics, architecture, and chronology, combine three kinds of measuring time, which make it possible to exactly calculate over thousands of years and, hence, to describe the development of the future concerning time. Thus time becomes something calculable due to repetitions in definite intervals, rather than something unpredictable.
The chronology begins on 11.sup.th August, 3114 BC and consists of the solar calendar of 365 days, of the Tzolkin rhythm with 260 days and of the Choltun period of 52 years.
The solar calendar and Tzolkin function like a cycle, that is, the rhythms of time regularly return to the starting point, just as each night is followed by a day again--the cycle of one day. Only Choltun runs linearly, that is, it sums up the years of the sun periods and of the Tzolkin. Tzolkin is a rhythm of 260 days and is based upon the calculations of the influence the Moon, Mars, and Venus have on the Earth, and corresponds to the development of man. Said 260 days are a combination of 20 units which are 13 times repeated. By the combination of each of the 20 units and the symbols of a day, respectively, with any of the numbers 1 through 13, each of the 260 days gets a unique standing, and provides informations on potential developments. After 260 days the cycle starts all over again.
The characteristics of the days build up one upon the other, complete each other, change their value by combination with the numbers. The Choltun is the sum of 52 years, for the solar calendar and Tzolkin start again after 52 years with exactly the same date. Thus, a new period starts, that is, a new stage in the development of the human society.
Tzolkin combines modern life with the originality. He combines modern time management with the naturally set conditions, since the Tzolkin rhythm has developed from nature. Not only is the year divided into 365 days, 52 weeks, and 12 months, but each day provides a help for finding one's way. Thus, each day gets an own, an exceptional value which can be made up individually. So time is not only a division into sections, but also division of ideas, thoughts, and activities. The 260 days provide an orientation as concerns their content by the symbols of the days and the intellectual orientation by the associated numbers.